familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nagaon district
Nagaon is an administrative district in the state of Assam in India. As of 2011 it is the most populous district of Assam (out of 27). History Batadrowa gave birth to the famous Vaishnavite reformer Sankardeva, who brought about a Renaissance in Assamese society, at the same time the call of the azzan also blends equally well into the unique mosaic and cultural tapestry of Nagaon. Located in the very heartland of Assam, it falls directly at the center of the entire northeast of India. An old district which dates back to 1833, it is Assam’s second most populous district, which probably prompted its old British administrators to jocularly describe Nagaon as a district of 3 c’s: chickens, children and cases. On 29 September 1989, Marigaon district was split from Nagaon. Geography The district headquarters are located at Nagaon. Nagaon district occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to the Phillippines' Bohol Island. Economy The Agar perfume industry is also at Hojai, making Nagaon, in its many undiscovered facets, Assam’s best kept secret. Demographics According to the 2011 census Nagaon district has a population of 2,826,006, roughly equal to the nation of Jamaica or the US state of Kansas. This gives it a ranking of 135th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 22.09 %. Nagaon has a sex ratio of 962 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 73.78 %. Muslims 1,180,267 (50.99%), Hindus 1,106,354. Nagaon presents a fascinating and bewildering mix of cultures of Hindism, Sikhism and Islam. Culture Tourism Bordowa The Birth place of Mahapurush Srimanta Sankardeva, the great Artist, Author, founder of Vaisnava Religion, Dramatist etc. of Assam. The place is situated 18 km North – West from Nagaon town, There are two Sattras one is Narowa Sattra and other is Salaguri Sattras. The mini Museum is there in Narowa Sattras. Samaguri Bill Also known as Pokhi Tirtha, this is where Migratory Birds from different place of the world comes in winter Season. The distance of the place is 16 km towards East from Nagaon town. Lowkhowa Avayaranya The wildlife sanctuary is situated at Lowkhowa namely covering an area of 70 km² at a distane of 25 km from Nagaon Town. Its main attraction is the Great Indian One-horned Rhinoceros. Other animals are Tiger, Leopard, Asiatic Buffalo, Wild Boar, Civet Cat, Leopard Cat, Hog Deer etc. Various species of birds and reptiles are also found in Laokhowa. Champawati Kunda Champawati Kunda is a famous falls situated in Chapanala in Nagaon district. Kaliabor The Sub-division town situated at a distance of 48 km east of Nagaon is a historic place. As it initially was the headquarters of Barphukans during the Ahom days. It was also the scene of several battles against the Muslim invaders. Silghat Situated at a road distance of almost 50 km from Nagaon is a vital and picturesque river port lying on the South bank of the mighty Brahmaputra. Pre-communication links of Central Assam across the Brahmaputra are maintained through this port town. Besides, playing host to the Assam Co-operative Jute Mill, Silghat also has several temples to enthrall visitors. A big Samantagiri hillock draws big crowds from everywhere. Hojai This sub-divisional town is situated at a distance of 61 km from nagaon and is renowned as the granary of Assam, besides its more allusive claim to being the centre of the Agar perfume industry. It is also the principal whole-sale market for rice in assam. Besides rice, sugar-cane, mustard and jute,vegetables are also grown in abundance. Jugijan Situated at about 6 km from Hojai has become well known after the recent discovery of remnants of a fort and three stone temples decorated with carvings and base -reliefs. Seven Siva Lingas have also been excavated and preserved here. An 11th century idol of Chamunda has been discovered at Navanga village, 2 km from Jugijan. Doboka Situated 34 km, south-east of Nagaon was the seat of the Doboka kingdom, mentioned in the Allahabad inscription of Gutpta Emperor Samudragupta according to some historians. The Akashiganga waterfall, near Dabaka is a favourite with many picknickers. Kamakhya Temple (Not to be confused with the Kamakhya Temple in Guwahati). The famous Kamakhya Temple is situated in Silghat (Bank of the river Brahmaputra). The Ashok Astami Melas held every year near Kamakhya Temple. Flora and fauna In 1974 Nagaon district became home to Kaziranga National Park, which has an area of . It shares the park with Golaghat district. It is also home to the Laokhowa and Pabitora Wildlife Sanctuaries. Sports Football matches held in Jubilee Field in Nagaon still attract large crowds. References External links * District Administration website Category:Districts of Assam Category:Nagaon district Category:Established in 1833 Category:Minority Concentrated Districts in India